The present invention relates to a hitch receiver for a vehicle, and more particularly to a hitch receiver and pin that minimizes free play while still being useful with a broad range of common hitch inserts.
It is often desirable to carry or tow objects behind a vehicle. A common method of transporting such articles is by attaching the object to the vehicle using a receiver style hitch. Receiver style hitches mounted to a vehicle provide a strong connection and convenient use for such purposes as towing cargo and interconnecting the vehicle to carriers. Conventional receiver trailer hitches typically include a female receiver mounted to the vehicle which receives an insert having a corresponding shape such that the insert may be slid into the receiver. The receiver insert is removably attached to the receiver by a locking pin which passes through the receiver and the insert.
The fit between the two pieces must be loose enough to provide for their convenient engagement and disengagement, but tight enough to minimize vibration during transport or towing operations. These two competing objectives typically result in undesirable free play between the hitch receiver and the receiver insert.
An undesirable feature of prior art structures is the erratic movement caused by free play between the hitch receiver and the receiver insert. Such erratic motion may cause vibration and is undesirable.
Several approaches have been proposed to reduce vibration with receiver type trailer hitches. In one known approach, a separate clamp-like component is attached to the hitch receiver. A bolt in the clamp which does not pass through the hitch receiver, contacts the insert rearward of the receiver to apply pressure to the insert.
Another known approach provides an auxiliary securing pin that engages the inner surface of the tubular vehicle component. The receiver component includes two openings on opposing walls aligned at an angle oblique to the transverse and longitudinal axes of the vehicle and received components. After a portion of the received component is slid into the tubular vehicle component, a pin is rotated through the two openings in the received component to cause a tapered end of the pin to engage an inner corner surface of the tubular vehicle component. Tightening of the pin causes a corner of the received component within the tubular vehicle component to engage a corner of the vehicle component.
In yet another known approach, an insert includes coaxial apertures that are of a smaller diameter than apertures through the hitch receiver. A special bolt having a head that fits through the hitch receiver aperture but not fit through the insert aperture links the components together. As the bolt engages a nut on the opposite side of the hitch receiver the bolt head fits within the larger hitch receiver aperture and moves the insert to the side of the hitch receiver opposite the bolt head. Although able to relieve some free play, the necessary size differentiation of the bolt segments may not be suitable for highly loaded attachments. Further, the bolt must be specifically orientated in the transverse direction to assure that the bolt head properly contacts the hitch receiver which increases the difficulty of proper assembly and attachment.
While these approaches have attempted to solve the problem of hitch receiver vibration, they are complex in operation and structure, requiring multiple parts and complex tooling. These complexities add to the cost of manufacture and increase the potential for malfunction. Further, these proposals are not standardized so as to be useful with a broad range of common trailer hitch inserts and cannot, if necessary, be used with conventional pins.
The anti-rattle hitch assembly according to the present invention generally includes a hitch receiver that retains an insert by a pin. A particular benefit of the present invention is that the hitch assembly will accept common inserts, and no modification need be made thereto. The pin is inserted through an aperture in the insert and apertures through the hitch receiver when the insert is telescoped within the hitch receiver.
The pin includes a primary pin segment and an engagement terminus. Most preferably, the pin is hook shaped. The primary pin segment defines a primary axis transverse to the common longitudinal axis of the hitch assembly. When assembled, the primary segment passes through the aperture located in a first wall of the hitch receiver, the insert aperture and another aperture in the second wall of the hitch receiver. The pin is thereby loaded primarily in shear.
The pin is secured on the entering side by the engagement terminus which defines a secondary axis. The secondary axis is offset from the primary axis such that the engagement terminus passes through a second aperture in the first wall of the hitch receiver to exert a lateral force against the insert. As a fastener is threadably engaged with a threaded portion of the pin, the fastener pulls the primary pin segment through the hitch receiver and drives the engagement terminus through the second aperture against the insert. The engagement terminus continues to drive the insert toward the second wall of the hitch receiver until the insert contacts the inner face of the second wall. Further tightening of the fastener thereby introduces tension in the pin to restrict movement of the insert relative to the hitch receiver and minimize free-play therebetween. A more stable attachment is thus provided which reduces noise and impact forces.
The threaded end of the pin preferably includes a secondary retainer such as a through bore which receives a clip. The secondary retainer provides further assurance the pin cannot exit the hitch receiver should the fastener loosen. An alternate embodiment of the secondary retainer includes a padlock which is passed through the through bore to provide a tamper-resistant attachment. Another embodiment provides a conical end on an end of the pin to receive a lock which engages the conical end.
In another embodiment, the pin is manufactured from two pieces permanently attached together such as by welding. The primary segment is formed from a rod having a first diameter and the engagement terminus is formed from a rod having a second diameter. Another embodiment provides a pin manufactured from two pieces removably attached together. The primary segment includes a head that retains the engagement terminus which is rotationally retained on the primary segment by a slot and key engagement.
Yet another embodiment provides a support arm attached to the engagement terminus. The support arm rests against the hitch receiver when the pin is inserted through the hitch receiver to align the pin as the fastener is tightened.
Still another embodiment of the pin provides a double engagement terminus which preferably engages a retainer hitch having two secondary apertures. The two secondary apertures are offset from the primary pin segment and each pass through the hitch receiver to contact the insert. Additional force is thereby applied to drive the insert against the inner face of a hitch receiver wall.